Pengu Penginoid
'Supplemental Information' HAIR COLOUR: Brown HEADGEAR: '''Penguin hat with light blue bowtie. '''EYE COLOUR: Teal EARPHONES: Her earphones are styled to look like Penguin earmuffs. OUTFIT: Penguin hat, teal scarf with a fish motif, zip up dress, arm warmers, leg warmers (with suspenders) and plain shoes. PRIMARY COLOUR: Light blue. COLOUR SCHEME: Light blue, brown, teal, yellow and black. ACT1, ACT1.1, ACT2 Releases Penginoid's ACT1 can be found here! (pass: pengu) Penginoid's ACT1.1 can be downloaded here! Penginoid's ACT2 can be downloaded here! Please remember to follow the Usage clause and rules!! 'ACT RELOADED' Also known as Penginoid ACT3. Since a source informed Penginoid's Creator that her UTAU had a rather "Thick American Accent" the creator decided that it was time to try and hide her British accent to avoid further confusion and hoped that Pengu would become a bit more clear without the thickness of the accent. Her voicebank was recorded on 20/08/2012 and has been in testing since. The voicebank works best with the resampler that comes with UTAU and uses the flags BRE0Y0E4C80g-5. It's currently unknown if it works with TIPS, Freesamp or any other renders. Penginoid's voice is a little lower than it is in previous voicebanks. A number of Penginoid's songs will be recovered to bring them up to date. The voicebank is currently in testing and is to be used privately by the creator for the first few days before the voicebank's official release. A number of demo's using this voicebank will be uploaded to SoundCloud as they are released. Her RELOAD Design is a remix of her original ACT design, exposing the shorts under her dress and changing her footwear. A concept of her design will be placed to the right like her other designs below. 'SWEET APPEND' Penginoid's Sweet append can be downloaded here. The image to the right is the design for all her Sweet APPEND. A DEMO of her Sweet APPEND can be listened to here. The SWEET APPEND was proposed as WHISPER append at the beginning however, changes were made and the SWEET APPEND soon replaced WHISPER. It is currently gone into another development that is known as SWEET APPEND Ver.01 since her voicebank was to be updated to replace ra sounds with la sounds. Her Sweet Append Ver.01 is to be oto'd by Hirone Gin and Kin's creator, Hiro-Ne on dA. It is currently unknown when this Append will be re-released. 'Adolescence APPEND' Penginoid has another APPEND currently in the making known as her Adolescence APPEND which makes Penginoid sound older and is described to be about 16-17 years of age in this APPEND. A contest is currently being held for the official design for this contest. You can see how it is developing over on DarkBox-V2K's dA journal here. When the winner is decided their design will become the offical concept art for Penginoid's Adolescence Append which is currently not oto'd nor released. The winner will recieve a completed version of the append as 1st prize and soon after, the append will be released for download. It is hoped that the Append will be ready for download by the 16th of September. 'Future ACT Releases' & Voice Configuration Starting from her ACT4, Penginoid will hopefully convert over to VCV. However, ACT4 may be another CV depending on the quality of ACT3/Reloaded. An English CV Voicebank is currently in the making. It is unknown if this voicebank will be published upon its completion. Her English voicebank may be updated in the far future to CV VC depending on how the CV version of her English is precieved. Voicebank ACT1 was released 10/5/12. Voicebank ACT1.1(2) was released 13/5/12. Voicebank SWEET APPEND was released 26/05/12. Voicabank ACT 2 was released 03/06/12. Currently, Penginoid only sings in Japanese as her current voicebanks are only capable of singing Japanese songs. Her ACT1 and ACT1.1 (Otherwise unfinished ACT2) are only CV voicebanks and will be unable to sing VCV Usts, vsqs etc unless Suffix broker is selected. ACT1.1 is missing a few sounds that prevent her from singing English lyrics in songs such as Mr. Music. Her all her current voicebanks are encoded in both Romaji and Hiragana. English CV ACT1 Rather than being rushed straight into CVVC, Pengu's creator has decided that she would start off with a CV reclist for her ACT1 in order for the idea of Pengu singing English songs sink in. Her debut song for this ACT has been selected as Toeto English with the UST by Yesi-Chan. Her initial design was by Ai Ikeda's creator on deviantART and can be views here. It was first to be designed as her Adolescent Append design, however, through agreement, it was changed to her English Design with a few minor changes added in. It is unknown if her pitchbends Penguo and Pengi will manage to be used in this ACT, however a test is to be conducted to see what will be capable of this bank. It is currently ON HOLD until Penginoid's ACT3 is released. Recording for Pengu's English is planned for October 2012. 'Usage Clause' *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Penginoid is not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit her voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. That wouldn’t be a very nice thing to do, now would it? *Do NOT use Penginoid’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what her voicebank was created for! *'You' MAY change her attire (excluding her hat and scarf) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with her appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Penginoid without asking! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' 'Song Covers' '''Pitchbends - Penguo' Penguo can be described as the younger, less sociable and easily startled brother of Pengu. Unlike his sister, he doesn't have a voicebank of his own and his voice can be attained by setting Pengu's voice to C3(g+10) when in use. Like stated, he is timid and much easier to startle than his sister. He shares distinct similarities to his sister such as the fish scarf and the penguin hat. Notable differences are the suspenders are on the arms rather than the legs and he lacks legwarmers. Also his stomach area is exposed whereas Pengu's is not. He is shy and weaker than Pengu socially. His personality is nothing too complex, rather staying in a tight group of friends he can trust rather than going out and socialising with others in the fear he would be turned away for not being as outgoing and lovable as his sister. He likes green tea, warm clothing and penguins. Penguo dislikes arguments, continuous or lengthy conversations and feeling threatened by stronger people. His character item is also a popsicle - but his is half melted. Penguo's voice is featured in Happy Synthesizer, Just be Friends and is known to have appeared in the demos of Witch Hunt (unreleased as he filled in for a missing space in the UTAU Chorus) and Daughter of Evil as a back up singer familiar to his role in Just be Friends. Penguo is also lined up to sing his own version of A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, using Pengu's SWEET APPEND. This is yet unreleased due to the creator deciding to make a PV for the song. Pitchbends - Pengi Penginoid Pengi is the younger sister of both Pengu and Penguo Penginoid. She is the fourth addition to the Penginoids – the third being their mother, Mama Penginoid. She can be described slightly spoiled, selfish and a bit of a trouble maker when she doesn’t get her way. Like Penguo, she doesn't have a voicebank of her own. However, she can be attained by adding the g-20 flag when Pengu's voice is in use. Pengi dresses completely different than her siblings wearing a long sleeved shirt and a short skirt with thigh length boots. Her penguin design is on the top of her boots. She is stronger in communication than both Penguo and Pengu, tending to be a bit boastful and self-centred towards others. She tends to be around her mother and father more often than people outside of the family. She likes shiny objects, snow and penguins. Pengi dislikes leopard seals, killer whales and not getting her own way. Her character item is a small blue penguin plushie that has the similar properties as her siblings’ hats (in other words, the penguin can make expressions.) Pengi has sung with her family in the unreleased version of; Can’t I even dream? and has just had a cover of CANDY CANDY originally by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu released with her voice featuring as the main vocals. You can listen to the cover of CANDY CANDY here. Pengi is in talks to have her own Voice Provider. Trivia and Information *Penginoid is the elder of the two Penginoid twins. *Penginoid's small stature is based on the Fairy Penguin - the smallest penguin known in the world. Although the Fairy penguin themselves are taller than her. *Penginoid stands as tall as a Polly Pocket. *A couple of fans have begun calling her 'Pengui' as a sort of nickname. *Pengu and Pengi seem to get along well even though their personalities are polar opposite. *Penginoid and her brother are small enough to live in a doll's house. (In fact they do!) *The Penguin hat that Penginoid wears can make a few expressions. However it can't blink. *Penginoid can be a little head strong when people pick on her brother, Penguo for being shy. However when Penginoid is targeted, the siblings seem to switch roles, Penguo - despite stuttering and shaking - will stand up for his sister also. *Both Penginoid and Penguo recognize certain people with their most noticable trait. (example: Aimi Akane: "The girl with the red bow" before they got properly aquainted) *In her append design, Penginoid's hat has been replaced with a penguin bandana that does not obtain the facial expressions that the hat can. *Her hair seems to get longer in her Append design no longer sitting just above her shoulder but rather just below them. *Despite being based on penguins, Penginoid doesn't enjoy fish. She hates the smell of them and will act as if she's about to throw up when offered one. *Penginoid has a very sweet tooth. *Penginoid has trouble hitting her low notes as she starts to sound like Penguo. *She also struggles with a couple of High notes making her unable to sing high for too long. *She is shown to be caring toward both her brother and her friends. *Pengu's actual age is classified. However Pengi is only 12 years old. Keep in mind that both Pengu and Penguo are older than Pengi, meaning that the twins are at least older than 12. All information about Penginoid on this page is certified true by her creator, DarkBox-V2K. DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAULOID Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female voicer Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAUloids with appends